


Weihnachten im Grand Bloomsbury Hotel

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Christmas, Coincidences, Dursley Family-centric, Family Feels, Gen, Loneliness, Muggle London, One Shot, POV Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, Percy Weasley-centric, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Percy Weasley hat zuerst mit seiner Familie und schließlich mit dem Zaubereiministerium gebrochen. In dem ominösen, altehrwürdigen "Grand Bloomsbury Hotel" im Muggellondon hat er Unterschlupf gefunden, doch dort gehen auch in der Vorweihnachtszeit die merkwürdigsten Gestalten ein und aus. Wenige Tage vor dem Weihnachtsfest hat er eine unerwartete Begegnung mit jemandem, der  zu wissen scheint, wer er ist...
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Dursley Family, Percy Weasley & Original Character(s), Percy Weasley & Weasley Family
Kudos: 1





	Weihnachten im Grand Bloomsbury Hotel

  


**Weihnachten im Grand Bloomsbury Hotel**

  
  
Die Heizung des Grand Bloomsbury Hotel streikt seit drei Tagen und als Percy Weasley am dritten Abend in seinem verschneiten Mantel und mit eingefrorenen Zehen sein ausgekühltes Zimmer betritt, denkt er zum ersten Mal darüber nach, sein selbstauferlegtes Zaubereiverbot zu brechen.   
  
Die Dame an der Rezeption, die weitaus älter ist als man sich Rezeptionsdamen eben so vorstellt, hat ihm bei seinem Einzug zum ersten September versichert, dass es sich bei dem Grand Bloomsbury Hotel um eine Institution handelt. Percy hegte von Anfang an so seine Zweifel daran, was Muggel unter „Institutionen“ verstehen, aber nach mehr als drei Monaten unter dem zitternden Dach der Institution glaubt er nicht mehr daran, dass Muggel und Zauberer dieselbe Sprache sprechen. Trotzdem bleibt er hier und lässt seinen Zauberstab in dem sorgfältig verschlossenen Koffer in seinem Schrank.   
  
Es ist sein Glück, dass er zumindest seine ZAG-Prüfung in Muggelkunde abgelegt hat und so wenigstens mit den Grundlagen der Muggelwelt vertraut ist. Trotzdem muss er sich so manches Mal über diese Menschen, die keinen Funken Magie in sich tragen, wundern. Sie haben allerlei unnütze Gerätschaften und merkwürdige Angewohnheiten. In dem Zimmer neben ihn wohnt ein alter Mann, der manchmal den ganzen Tag telefoniert und dabei immer wieder laut brüllt. Am häufigsten fallen die Sätze „Rosemary, sprich doch ein bisschen lauter, ich hab meine Hörgeräte verlegt“ und „drei Pfund auf Golden Grace und keinen Penny mehr, sonst muss dein alter Herr in ein noch schäbigeres Rattenloch umziehen, willst du das etwa?“, ausgefallene Flüche gehören ebenfalls zur Tagesordnung. Percy hat diesen Mann noch nie gesehen, aber seine Stimme würde er überall wiedererkennen, glaubt er.  
  
Er selbst versucht das Hotel so häufig wie möglich zu verlassen und nicht den ganzen Tag die abgestandene, immer etwas feuchte Luft einzuatmen. In vielerlei Hinsicht ist es hier angenehmer als in seinem Elternhaus. Es ist ruhiger, außer an den Telefontagen seines Nachbarn, sein Zimmer gehört ihm allein und wird, nach einer kurzen Besprechung mit dem Zimmermädchen (das auch schon lange kein Mädchen mehr ist), von niemandem außer ihm selbst betreten. Das Badezimmer ist so ausgestattet, dass er sich einen gewissen Standard an Körperpflege erhalten kann, auch wenn der Hahn mit dem warmen Wasser häufig ausfällt. Scheinbar ist es nicht möglich, zwei Wasserhähne im Haus gleichzeitig mit dem heißen Wasser aus dem Boiler zu versorgen, deshalb gehört immer ein wenig Glück dazu. Im Laufe der ersten Wochen hat Percy jedoch herausgefunden, dass vor 8 Uhr früh nie jemand die Wasserleitungen zu betätigen scheint. Das bestätigt seine Vermutung, dass die meisten Zimmer des Grand Bloomsbury Hotel unbelegt sind und das jene Zimmer, die belegt sind, von Taugenichtsen bewohnt werden, die ihr Zeitgefühl an der Rezeption gelassen haben.   
  
Den Reiz eines Lebens ohne Arbeit, ohne feste Termine und ordentlich strukturierte Abläufe kann Percy nicht begreifen. Er selbst tut sich außerordentlich schwer damit die Leere seiner Tage zu füllen. Das Wissen, dass er es in der Muggelwelt zu nichts bringen kann, weil er schlichtweg zu wenig von Muggeln versteht, hält ihn nicht davon ab, sich eine Beschäftigung unter Muggeln zu suchen. In dem Schaufenster einer Buchhandlung hat er ein dezentes Schild entdeckt. Aushilfe in Verkauf und Buchhaltung gesucht. Er ist es gewohnt ganz unten anzufangen und es stört ihn nicht im Geringsten, Kartons mit Büchern auszupacken, von denen er noch nie gehört hat. Es ist faszinierend sich die Rückseiten der Bücher durchzulesen, die bei den Muggeln Erfolg haben, manchmal kauft er von seinem Lohn gleich das Buch, für das sich an diesem Tag die meisten Leute interessiert haben und liest es noch in derselben Nacht. Häufig begreift er nicht, was an den Geschichten so aufregend ist.   
  
Die anderen beiden Muggel, die dort arbeiten, meidet er so gut er kann, er verwendet nicht einmal seinen richtigen Namen aus Angst vor einem vernichtenden Zufall. Es ist kein gutes Leben, aber die Zeit vergeht und unter der Einhaltung von höchsten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen beschafft er sich mindestens zweimal im Monat eine Ausgabe des „Tagespropheten“ bis er irgendwann über die deprimierende Inhaltslosigkeit der einst so informativen Tageszeitung gewahr wird.   
  
Als er am ersten Adventssonntag eine Sonderausgabe des „Tagespropheten“ durch Zufall in einem Mülleimer nahe der Nokturngasse entdeckt, sieht ihn das fremdbestimmte Lächeln von Thius Picknesse von der Titelseite an. Mit diesem Lächeln verkündet der Zaubereiminister, dass das Ministerium bereits vor Ablauf des nächsten Jahres vollkommen frei von Blutsverrätern und muggelstämmigen Hexen und Zauberern in sämtlichen Abteilungen sein wird. Ein kleinerer Artikel preist die Reformen von Dolores Umbridge innerhalb der Abteilung zur Verfolgung magiemissbrauchender Wesen.   
  
Zitternd sitzt Percy auf dem durchgelegenen Bett. Er hat eine Wolldecke so oft es eben ging um seine Füße gewickelt und seinen Mantel in der kleinen Dusche aufgehangen, damit das Schmelzwasser nicht auf den Holzfußboden tropft, der nicht noch mehr Unachtsamkeiten vertragen kann. Mit einem leisen, gequälten Summen springt die Heizung wieder an und er spürt trotz allem so etwas wie augenblickliche Zufriedenheit.  
  


* * *

  
  
Obwohl es niemanden gibt, dem er dieses Jahr ein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben könnte, findet Percy sich drei Tage vor Heiligabend mit zwei vollgepackten Tüten in der Lobby des Grand Bloomsbury Hotel wieder. Die meisten der Gegenstände, die er in einem Muggelkaufhaus erstanden hat, sind vollkommen nutzlos, aber das warme, fröhliche Gedränge und die hell ausgeleuchteten Schaufenster haben ihn verführt.   
  
Er ist ein rationaler Mensch, sogar schon als Kind war er rational, aber trotzdem ist er nun der Besitzer von einem Lavendelschaumbad, einem Glas Bonbons in nur einer einzigen Geschmacksrichtung, einer albernen, roten Weihnachtsmannmütze, eines dicken Plüschdinosauriers und von etwas, das sich Akkuschrauber nennt. Der Akkuschrauber ist sehr teuer gewesen und er weiß nicht so richtig, was er damit anfangen soll, aber auf der Verpackung stand, es sei eine Allzweckwaffe. Vielleicht war genauso eine Allzweckwaffe ja das, was er brauchte. Vielleicht hatten Muggel keine Zauberstäbe, sondern Akkuschrauber. Der Junge und der Vater, die auf dem Karton abgebildet waren, sahen jedenfalls sehr glücklich über ihren Akkuschrauber aus.   
  
Mit den armen voller Unsinn hat er keine Hand für seinen Zimmerschlüssel frei und weil er bei aller Vernunft noch nie der Geschickteste war, geht die Tüte mit den Bonbons, dem kleinen Dinosaurier und dem Lavendelbad zu Boden. Der Flakon mit dem Schaumbad rollt über den langen, gestreiften Läufer des Flures und stößt gegen die Tür am Ende des Ganges. Er flucht leise, schließt seine Zimmertür auf, schiebt die erste Tüte hinein, schnappt sich das Plüschtier und das Bonbonglas. Als er aufstehen will, um das abtrünnige Schaumbad zu holen, stellt er mit Schrecken fest, dass sich die Tür gegenüber geöffnet hat.  
  
Am Ende des Ganges steht eine sehr dünne, langhalsige Frau, deren Kopf voller Lockenwickler ist und dadurch eine ganz ungewöhnliche Größe hat. Mit spitzen Fingern hat sie die Flasche aufgehoben und mustert ihn. Percy spürt wie sein Gesicht warm wird und er braucht keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, dass die angeborene Weasleyröte sich mal wieder voll entfaltet hat.  
  
„Gehört das Ihnen?“ Eigentlich eine dumme, aber irgendwo auch eine berechtigte Frage. Percy ist nicht entgangen, dass die Dame an der Kasse sein brüskes „Danke, nicht nötig“ auf die Frage, ob sie den Flakon als Geschenk verpacken soll, sehr irritierend fand. Es ist nicht richtig, dass die beruhigende Wirkung von Lavendel hauptsächlich mittelalten Frauen zugestanden wird, deren Leben abgesehen von ihren hormonellen Schwankungen sowieso eher weniger strapaziös ist.   
  
Percy nickt gut sichtbar, nimmt seine durchweichte Wollmütze ab und geht auf die Frau zu, die den Flakon erst hilfsbereit in seine Richtung gehalten hat, aber nun zusammenzuckt. Sie starrt seine Haare an, die vermutlich wild abstehen. Doch das sollte nicht ihr Problem sein.   
  
Aus der zitternden Hand nimmt er das Schaumbad, das er trotz fehlender Zielgruppenzugehörigkeit für einen der sinnvolleren Käufe hält. Es ist gar nicht so leicht, denn die Finger der Frau haben sich verkrampft und er muss ein seltsames Maß an Kraft aufwenden, um an den Flakon zu kommen. In ihre Augen treten Tränen und urplötzlich hat er Mitleid mit ihr. Wenn sie schon länger in diesem Hotel lebt, dann ist in ihrem Leben vermutlich eine ganze Menge schief gelaufen … bestimmt hat sie gehofft, das Schaumbad behalten zu können. Mitleidig hält er es ihr wieder hin. „Möchten Sie es haben? Ich brauche es nicht unbedingt.“  
  
„Wie bitte?“ Es ist ganz eindeutig, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Ihre Lippen sind zu einem schmalen, rosa bemalten Strich geworden, der ihn – abgesehen von der Farbgebung – ganz schauderlich an Professor McGonagall erinnert. Im schlimmsten Sinne.   
  
„Nichts, nichts, ich dachte nur Sie … ich, ich habe Sie missverstanden. Verzeihung.“ Rasch zieht er seine Hand zurück und presst das Schaumbad gegen seinen Oberschenkel. Er dreht sich wieder um, geht in sein Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich zweimal ab, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.   
  
Vermutlich wäre es das Beste, wenn er noch vor Ende des Jahres das Grand Bloomsbury Hotel verließe.   
  


* * *

  
  
An dem Tag nach der unheimlichen Begegnung hatte Percy seinen vorerst letzten Arbeitstag bis zum Jahreswechsel. Das Geschäft brummte, denn genau wie Hexen und Zauberer neigten auch Muggel dazu ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe erst kurz vor dem Fest zu erledigen. Zwei Stunden später als gewöhnlich und mit erhöhtem Blutdruck kam Percy in seinem Zimmer an. Anstatt wie sonst erst sein Gesicht zu waschen oder seine Schuhe auszuziehen, ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Die nassen Füße ragten über das Fußende und er sehnte sich nach einem kleinen Trockenzauber. Bevor übermorgen alle Geschäfte geschlossen waren, musste er unbedingt noch einen dieser undankbaren Waschsalons aufsuchen, wenn er nicht drei Tage dieselbe Hose und denselben, zu klein gewordenen Weasleypullover tragen wollte. Ihm war gar nicht klar gewesen, dass er einen dieser Pullover mitgenommen hatte, bis er ihn am Boden seines Koffers entdeckt hatte. Eigentlich widerstrebte es Percy ihn zu tragen, aber wenn er die Wahl zwischen Gestank und einem schlechten Gewissen hatte, dann entschied er sich für die Gewissensbisse. Wenn seine Mutter gewusst hätte, wo er war, dann hätte sie ihm bestimmt eine Weihnachtskarte geschrieben. So war es in den letzten zwei Jahren gewesen, aber in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte Errol auch keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, ihn und seine magische Spur zu finden. Percy fragte sich, ob Errol nicht allmählich doch einmal das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte oder ob er immer noch jeden Sonntag mit irgendwelchen Briefen von Verwandten gegen die Fenster des Fuchsbaus flog.  
  
Das Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen gefährlich sentimentalen Gedanken. Die Dame an der Rezeption hatte ihm bereits einen schönen Abend gewünscht und das Zimmermädchen hatte seit Stunden Feierabend. Es konnte also niemand sein, den er wirklich sprechen wollte. Es klopfte ein zweites Mal. Sehr beharrlich. Percy verhielt sich still, aber ein drittes Klopfen ertönte.  
  
„Würden Sie vielleicht aufmachen? Ich habe gehört, wie Sie reingegangen sind.“ Es war ganz unzweifelhaft die Stimme der Frau, die ihn vor etwas mehr als 24 Stunden für seine irrationalen Weihnachtseinkäufe verurteilt hatte. „Mr. Weasley?“   
  
Percy erstarrte und auch, wenn er theoretisch immer noch eine Wahl hatte, sprang er auf, holte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Koffer und öffnete die Tür. Das Zimmer hatte er unter dem Namen Arthur Willoughby belegt. Wenn jemand seinen Namen kannte, dann war es entweder jemand vom Ministerium oder jemand, der mit dem Orden des Phönix in Kontakt stand. Percy konnte in so wenigen Sekunden nicht entscheiden, was er schlimmer fände.  
  
„Wer sind Sie?“  
  
„Sind Sie wirklich ein Weasley?“ Die blassen, blauen Augen der Frau leuchteten auf einmal wie die Adventskerzen seiner Mutter. „Ein Weasley wie … wie die Weasleys, die mit Harry Potter befreundet sind?“ Seinen Zauberstab hielt er immer noch hinter seinem Rücken, denn die Hände der Frau waren leer. Dafür gestikulierte sie wild.   
  
„Wer will das wissen?“ Die sichtbare Nervosität der Frau war ansteckend und er hofft ein bisschen, dass er vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war und einen seiner typischen Albträume erlebte. Mindestens einmal in der Woche träumte er davon, dass eines seiner Familienmitglieder im Zimmer stehen würde. Meistens war es Ginny, die ihn mit einem Flederwichtfluch zum Teufel schickte oder Fred und George, die ihn zwangen, irgendwelche nicht getesteten Scherzsüßigkeiten zu essen.   
  
„Mein Name ist Petunia Dursley. Sie haben vermutlich noch nie von mir gehört, aber ich bin-“  
  
„Die Frau, die Harry Potter aufgezogen hat. Ehemals wohnhaft im Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey. Seit Ende Juli mit ihrem Ehemann und Sohn von dem Radar des Zaubereiministeriums verschwunden.“ Das Verschwinden der Dursleys zu dokumentieren war eine seiner letzten Aufgaben, schon unter der Herrschaft von Thius Picknesse, gewesen. „Ich weiß, wer Sie sind.“ Von dieser Frau ging so eindeutig keine Bedrohung aus, dass Percy sich beinahe dafür schämte, sie als potenziell gefährlich eingestuft zu haben. Wenn die Fotografien, die man im Haus der Dursleys gefunden hatte, nicht so wenig realitätsnah gewesen wären, dann hätte er sie vermutlich gestern schon erkannt.  
  
„Gehören Sie zu den Leuten, die uns überwachen?“ Petunia Dursley hatte großes Glück, dass sie ihm und nicht etwa einem Lucius Malfoy gegenüberstand. Wenn sie so jeden so freimütig fragte, welchen Platz er in der Zauberwelt hatte, dann war es ein Wunder, dass sie noch hier war. „Diese Leute haben gesagt, dass sie auf uns Acht geben, aber wir sehen sie nie. Wir wollen endlich hier weg und sie haben uns versprochen, dass wir Weihnachten wieder zuhause sein könnten, aber niemand meldet sich! Ihre Kollegen von diesem Orden sind wirklich ganz besonders unzuverlässig!“  
  
Allmählich begriff Percy, was hier vor sich ging. Petunia Dursley wollte eine Beschwerde hervorbringen. Da wollte er sie auch gar nicht aufhalten, aber eine so pikante Unterhaltung auf dem Flur des Grand Bloomsbury Hotels zu führen, erschien ihm nicht besonders klug. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Bitte kommen Sie doch einen Moment rein, Mrs. Dursley.“  
  
Petunia Dursley trat ein und rümpfte die Nase. „Meine Güte, in Ihrem Zimmer riecht es ja noch scheußlicher als in unseren! Lüften Sie denn gar nicht oder gehört fehlender Sauerstoff zu Ihren Arbeitsbedingungen?“  
  
„Mrs. Dursley, ich arbeite nicht für den Orden des Phönix.“  
  
„Aber Sie sind doch ein Weasley, oder? Ich dachte, die Weasleys sind quasi dieser Orden? So wurde das uns gegenüber immer dargestellt, aber Sie glauben ja auch, Sie könnten alles mit uns machen, nur weil Sie diese albernen kleinen Stäbe da haben.“ Der außerordentlich lange Hals von Petunia Dursley war mit hektischen Flecken überzogen und die blond gefärbten Locken wippten bei jeder ihrer Kopfbewegungen akkurat hin und her. „Moment mal, wenn Sie nicht zu diesem Orden gehören, wieso sind Sie dann hier?“   
  
„Ich lebe hier zurzeit.“ Petunia Dursley verschlug es für einen Augenblick die Sprache und sie sah sich in dem spärlich möblierten und trotzdem irgendwie unordentlichen Zimmer um.   
  
„Freiwillig?“  
  
„Mehr oder weniger. Wir alle müssen uns den Umständen anpassen.“ Es lag ihm fern irgendetwas im Namen des Ordens des Phönix von sich zu geben, aber da die Dursleys offenbar keine Ahnung hatten, was in der Zauberwelt vor sich ging, erschien es ihm fahrlässig sie ganz im Dunkeln zu lassen. „Ich bezweifle, dass Sie so bald in Ihr Haus zurückkönnen. Es sind immer noch die … falschen Leute an der Macht und das wird sich so bald wohl nicht ändern. Es wäre sehr gefährlich, vermutlich sogar lebensgefährlich, wenn Sie sich Ihrem alten Wohnort nähern würden. Und wenn Sie hierhergebracht worden sind, dann wird das seinen Grund haben.“   
  
„Sie glauben wirklich, dass der Zaubereiminister Interesse an drei vollkommen normalen Menschen hat, die sich gar nichts, wirklich gar nichts zu Schulden kommen haben lassen?“ Percy nickte. „Das ist nun wirklich entsetzlich.“  
  
„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu, Mrs. Dursley.“ Sie sah unbehaglich drein und betrachtete sein Zimmer auf einmal mit einer Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm nicht gefiel. So ähnlich sah seine Mutter aus, wenn sie befand, dass ein Hausputz anstand.   
  
„Werden Sie übermorgen auch noch hier sein, Mr. Weasley?“  
  
„Ich gehe davon aus.“  
  
„Möchten Sie dann zu einem kleinen Weihnachtsessen hinüber in unser Zimmer kommen? Wir haben ein wenig mehr Platz und hier drin ist es ja ganz trostlos.“ Petunia Dursleys Nase kräuselte sich. „Vielleicht könnten Sie bei der Gelegenheit auch meinem Ehemann erklären, dass dieser Du-weißt-schon-wer keine kindische Verschwörung von meinem Neffen und seinen Freunden ist, so Recht glaubt er mir das alles nicht.“  
  
„Ich kann es versuchen.“ Hatte er gerade wirklich eine Einladung von den Dursleys erhalten? Und hatte er sie auch noch angenommen? Petunia Dursley nickte zufrieden.   
  
„Klopfen Sie einfach an. Wir essen für gewöhnlich nicht vor 7 Uhr … aber bringen Sie einen Stuhl mit, hier scheint man mit Möbeln zu sparen und es schickt sich nicht auf dem Boden sitzend zu essen. Wir sind ja keine Tiere, nicht wahr?“   
  
Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten und von ihrer eigenen Wahrheit überzeugt, spazierte Petunia Dursley wieder aus seinem Zimmer und ließ Percy Weasley fassungslos zurück. Er dachte diesen Gedanken nicht gerne, aber in gewisser Weise imponierte ihm das eiserne, naive Gehabe von Petunia Dursley sogar. Er kannte sie kaum, aber er hatte doch durch ihre bloßen Beschwerden und Bemerkungen das Gefühl, dass es nicht das Schlechteste sein konnte ein Muggel zu sein, wenn es Muggel wie sie gab.   
  


* * *

  
  
Nachdem Percy mehrere Stunden seines Lebens in einem menschenleeren Waschsalon zugebracht und am Heiligen Morgen zeitig aufgestanden war, um sich richtig waschen zu können, stand er abends um Punkt 7 auf dem Flur und war bereit die Familie Dursley kennenzulernen. Er hatte sogar die lächerliche Weihnachtsmütze in seine Hosentasche gesteckt, für den Fall, dass sich hinter dieser spröden Holztür wirklich eine kleine, weihnachtliche Oase verbarg.  
  
Guten Mutes klopfte er an. Das Schaumbad hatte er nach reiflichem Überlegen doch nicht für sich selbst verwendet, sondern ordentlich verpackt, weil er fand, dass Petunia Dursley ein bisschen Entspannung gut vertragen konnte. Von dem Plüschtier konnte er sich, nachdem es zwei Tage neben seinem Kopfkissen gelegen und ihm immer näher gekommen war, nicht mehr trennen, auch wenn es absoluter Irrsinn war sein Herz an einen Haufen Plüsch zu hängen. Wenn ihn der Dino nicht so sehr an den Stoffdrachen, den sein Bruder Charlie bis zu seinem achten Geburtstag heiß geliebt und dann schließlich im Kaminfeuer versenkt hatte, erinnert hätte, dann hätte er wohl gar kein Geld dafür ausgegeben. Aber so sah er den Drachen und dachte an seinen trotzigen, großen Bruder, der nicht verstehen konnte, warum ein Drache nicht feuerfest war.   
  
Niemand öffnete, doch auf einmal ertönte ein brutales Geräusch aus dem Raum und er warf sich reflexartig gegen die Tür, die trotz ihres morschen Äußeren nicht nachgab. Seine Schulter schmerzte, aber er rüttelte an der Klinke, die zu seinem Erstaunen sofort aufging.   
  
Percy erblickte eine weihnachtliche Oase, die er so nicht erwartet hatte. Vollkommen verdutzt sah ihm das überalterte Zimmermädchen entgegen und stellte den gigantischen Staubsauger ab. In den grau toupierten Locken hing ein bisschen Flitter und über der schwarz-weißen Zimmermädchenuniform trug sie eine knallrote Schürze, auf der _Frohe Weihnachten im Grand Bloomsbury Hotel_ mit faserigen, goldenen Buchstaben geschrieben stand. Auf dem Kopf des Zimmermädchens saßen große, schwarze Kopfhörer, die sie in Richtung ihres Halses schob. Aus den kleinen Lautsprechern dröhnte eine schrille, aber doch festliche Melodie.  
  
„Junger Mann, die Rezeption ist unten. Wenn Sie ein Zimmer beziehen möchte, dann müssen Sie sich bei meiner Kollegin anmelden.“  
  
„Ich habe ein Zimmer … nebenan. Arthur Willoughby, wir haben bereits miteinander gesprochen.“ Mit einer umständlichen Bewegung holte sie ein Monokel aus ihrer Schürze und hielt es vor ihr linkes Auge.   
  
„Ach je, ach je, ich kann mich erinnern. Der junge Herr, der sein Zimmer gerne selber putzen möchte! Sind Sie denn immer noch hier? Müssen Sie an Weihnachten denn nicht zuhause bei Ihrem Liebchen sein?“   
  
„Ich habe kein „Liebchen“ … und ich habe die Dursleys gesucht. Sie wohnen eigentlich hier.“  
  
„Dursleys? Meinen Sie den Schnauzbart, die Giraffe und diesen grimmig guckenden Jungen?“ Das Zimmermädchen brach in lautes, krächzendes Gackern aus. „Ach je, Herzchen, jetzt gucken Sie doch nicht so belämmert! Das Zimmer ist heute frei geworden. Komische Menschen, wollten auch keine „Fremden“ in ihrem Zimmer und alles alleine machen … sind heute Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe abgereist und jetzt steht eine Grundreinigung an!“  
  
„Sie sind also weg?“  
  
„Das hab ich ja gerade gesagt. Ganz plötzlich. Wurden von so einem Großväterchen mit Glatze abgeholt, der sich die ganze Zeit unaufhörlich bei ihnen entschuldigt hat. Die waren die ganze Zeit auf dem Sprung wie es aussieht, hatten alle Sachen innerhalb von zwei Minuten gepackt und dann puff, weg waren sie! Einfach so! Manchmal sind mir die Leute nicht geheuer, dann sag ich mir, mach einfach deine Arbeit, Brenda, denk nicht drüber nach, denk bloß nicht zu viel drüber nach, was die Menschen hinter verschlossenen Türen tun … ach, fürchterlich ist das. Wenn man so lange in dem Gewerbe ist wie ich, dann hat man die komischsten Geschichten erlebt! Früher, wissen Sie, da war das hier eine Institution, nur feine Geschäftsleute und ein paar bessere Huren, aber nicht solche vermummten, verschreckten Leute, die über Nacht verschwinden!“   
  
Es war gewiss nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber Percy freute sich doch ein bisschen, dass wenigstens eine der beiden Angestellten seine Meinung über das Grand Bloomsbury Hotel teilte. Trotzdem fand er es schade, dass die Dursleys verschwunden waren. Wo war er wohl gewesen, als das „Großväterchen mit Glatze“, das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Dädalus Diggel hieß, an der Rezeption geklingelt hatte? Hatte er noch geschlafen oder schon mit den Warmwasserleitungen gerungen? Waren die Dursleys froh gewesen, hier weg zu können oder hätten sie die Weihnachtstage lieber an einem vertrauten Ort verbracht? Womöglich glaubten sie ja auch alle daran, dass sie in den Ligusterweg 4 zurückkonnten. Percy schüttelte müde den Kopf. Muggel waren so … seltsam. Und gutgläubig. Und wankelmütig. Es war fast ein bisschen beneidenswert, wie wenig Verantwortung sie für ihre eigene Existenz trugen.   
  
„Ach je, Herzchen, jetzt sind Sie mir ja ganz blass geworden! Ich glaub, Sie können einen Punsch vertragen. Meine Schwester hat unten in ihrem Bürozimmerchen eine ganz ordentliche Mischung zusammengebraut. Früher kamen die Leute scharenweise von der Straße in die Lobby und haben sich für ein paar Penny ein Glas in die Hand drücken lassen, aber das waren die besseren Zeiten, die besseren Zeiten.“ Das alte Zimmermädchen zupfte an ihrer Schürze herum und strich den goldfarbenen Schriftzug ordentlich glatt. „Frohe Weihnachten im Grand Bloomsbury Hotel, Herzchen, das können Sie noch immer haben! Na gehen Sie schon runter und genehmigen sich ein Glas, ich komm gleich nach, dann haben Sie ein bisschen Spaß mit zwei sentimentalen, alten Schachteln. Na, wie klingt das denn?“  
  
Nicht wie das Schlimmste, was ihm in diesem Jahr passiert war.


End file.
